


Tempted by Yours Truly

by Shinpiteki_A



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Excuse my cheesiness, Exhibitionism (?), F/M, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, I also can’t tell if using a water gun and spray it onto someone’s pants is considered wetting, I’m not sure I could call fornicating in a Ferris Wheel exhibitionism, Love Confession, Master/Slave, Mentions of Kisaragi Aine, Reiji might be OOC, Somnophilia, Squirting, Whipping, Yandere!(?) Reiji, blowjob, fluff during the day, masturbation (implied), oh well, smut at night, water gun, well he’s definitely going to be yandere in the first ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinpiteki_A/pseuds/Shinpiteki_A
Summary: You two have been best friends for a couple of years with you, who lived in (random country), and Kotobuki Reiji, who’s an idol. After you broke up with your now ex-boyfriend, you didn’t think you two would come closer in a way that would require sexual attraction...





	1. Surprises & Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I didn’t I would make this possible, but I did it! Of course, when I edited some “interesting” parts, I can’t help but get nervous, so I hope this satisfies y’all!
> 
> In this story, the reader is in their mid-twenties, considering that she already got a career for a couple years after she graduated from a college at (random country). Also, she’s younger than Reiji and is inexperienced in sex, so I won’t mention those words until later. CONTAINS SOME JAPANESE IN ROMAJI FORM.

It was a late evening and you were walking down the sidewalk, happily thinking about chatting with your best friend about everything that happened and that meant EVERYTHING. You see, you have been in Japan, working in content after first meeting the  _ Kotobuki Reiji _ .

A couple of years ago, you were on your way to a job interview in Japan since you were living in (random country). Right then, your plane landed safely, and when the intercom called for the passengers to get off the plane and have a safe trip, you left according to and went to find your luggage. While waiting, you bumped into a certain brunette along the way. The sudden collision caused you to fall back onto your bottom on the hard, tiled floor.

"Ouch, my butt…"

"Daijoubudesuka?" You looked up to find a pair of hazel-colored eyes looking through your own (eye color) eyes. You were confused about what he said (just pretend you don’t know Japanese). “Excuse me, what did you say?”

“Oh! Gomen- I mean, sorry! It’s been a while since I last spoke English!”

“Okay, now I understand you.”

“So as I was saying, are you okay?”

“Don’t worry too much, it’s just a scratch. It will wear off eventually.” He gave you his hand and pulled you up onto your feet. He sighed out in relief. “Phew! I thought I ruined one of God’s masterpieces!”

“What do you mean by ‘God’s masterpiece’?”

“Eh?! You heard that?! I was talking about the beautiful tiled floor of the airport!! I don’t want the security guards to curse me for breaking their property!!”

“Makes sense…” You slowly said while disbelieving the fact that your bottom could break the ground below you. Some music began to play as the stranger brought his phone out. “Eh? Ran-ran? Can you excuse me? Looks like I’m needed!”

“Sure! Good luck!”

“See you later, miss!” You waved back as he mumbled something you quite can’t understand.

You thought it was the last time and only time you’ll see him, but you were wrong. Later on the same day, you already went through a successful job interview even though it was very hard to communicate, so you were waiting outside for a nearby taxi to conveniently stop by and drop you off to an apartment so you could stay while in this foreign country. You were expecting a late taxi to come, but instead, a classic green Volkswagen beetle stops next to you on the road. It’s rare to see retro green cars these days, so why did one come to a stop here?

“Hello! We meet again, miss!” That voice…you looked up to find the same stranger you met at the airport.

“Wait, I thought- you were- huh??” He chuckled before he replied. “Well, I didn’t want us to leave so soon, so I asked Ai-Ai when and where your interview takes place!”

“How did you know I was taking an interview?!!”

“It kinda wasn’t that hard! You obviously can’t speak Japanese and I...well, how do I put this? I asked the driver where you were going (yes, the job interviewers lent you a driver to drive you to their business) and they happily obliged!” You squint your eyes in suspicion. How could he be so happy over something that seems stalker-ish? Also, what did he do?

“I’m sorry! I could have asked you, but it’s just so sudden and Ran-Ran was getting impatient! Can you give me some mercy by letting me drive you to an apartment?”

“Maybe only once, as long as you don’t pull off a stunt like that.”

“Thank you soooooo much!! I will never forget this moment! Before I forget, what is your name and may I have your contact information?”

“Sure! My name is (your full name) and you can just have my phone number.” You handed him your phone. “So what’s yours?”

“The name’s Kotobuki Reiji, though you can call me Rei-chan!”

“Rei-chan…”

“Hmm?”

“Can we now go? It’s getting pretty late.”

“Oh, right!”

From then on, your friendship with Kotobuki Reiji grew with you eventually finding out that he’s a famous idol and the friends he mentioned on the first day were part of his band QUARTET NIGHT. You became friends with them plus STARISH and started to understand Japanese, but no one can be as close to you like Reiji is until one day. Now mentioned, he hasn’t talked to you ever since you stated that you and (random boy’s name) are officially dating. You wondered what’s going on in his mind at that time to make him storm out while everyone else was in the room.

“Hey, everyone! Guess what? I finally have a boyfriend!” From that announcement, most of your friends had shocked faces and a few choked as they were either drinking or eating (you decide who). But when you look at the brunette, he had these mixed feelings going on while his right hand gripped over his heart. Silence filled the room between the two of you until Reiji sprinted out of the room. You were confused about why as comments began filling the empty atmosphere.

“Huh. I didn’t think Lady would already have a love interest.” (Ren)

“I hope Rei-chan’s alright.” (Otoya)

“It was meant to happen. Kotobuki has grown too attached to (Your last name).” (Camus)

“Aww! I shipped them!” (Natsuki)

“What’s with you shipping them? They are only best friends!” (Syo)

Ever since that day, you made every attempt to talk to your best friend again, but all of them failed. You missed every remark he makes, shoving in a few inappropriate jokes here and there. You missed every subtle flirty gesture as it’s his normal way of greeting. You even missed his gleaming smiles, making your days brighter, but now that he’s no longer there...you don’t want to talk about it.

At last, you finally reached your apartment, hoping that Reiji is either standing outside your door or invading your property (that might happen), but he isn’t. Bummer. It’s been a couple weeks since that incident and now, it’s time to take drastic measures, ones that will go beyond what he did on the first day, so you called the closest person, Ranmaru. Gladly, he’s available but for a limited time since it’s nighttime and he probably has to go to work.

“Mm, what’s up, (your first name)?”

“I need help. You know what happened when I announced I’m dating my boyfriend, right?”

“No need to bring that up…”

“Yeah. Now, Rei-chan’s not even visiting me or talking to me! I feel like I have done something wrong!” At that, the person at the other end of the call scoffed and replied, “You are dense, aren’t you?”

“What does that even mean?!”

“You’ll figure that out soon. Okay, g’night.”

Time passed by and well, you’re below an acceptable shelter in the heavy rain, crying. Recently, you have caught your now ex-boyfriend hanging out with a random girl you never knew before.

“I can’t believe you never loved me to begin with!” You blamed (random boy’s name), but he simply replied that he needed time away from your current tragedy and you know he's just tired about being with you.

Back to the present, you wished you had someone to comfort you during a storm, to hug you and tell you that everything's okay. Then, you heard a familiar voice calling out to you multiple times.

"(Your first name)!" You looked up to find your best friend running to you in the rain, but everything seems so blurry due to your tears, so you weren't sure if it's actually him or not. "Whoever you are, you shouldn't run in the rain! You might slip or fall!"

"I'm sorry, (Your nickname)! I didn't mean to make you worry! Also, had these couple of weeks make you forget who I am?"

"Maybe I don't know who you are…"

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?!! I'm your best friend, Rei-chan!!!"

"Reiji?!" Out of joy and sorrow, you fell into a tight hug with the older man and cried into his chest, hoping the latter didn't find out that you were sad. The brunette was suddenly confused until he hugged back, patting your head as to comfort your feelings. You sobbed, "I'm so glad you came back! I thought...I thought you don't want to...to talk to me…"

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm right here." His soft, low voice seems to sooth your tears quite a bit, though that wasn't the real reason why you suddenly wrapped your arms around his ribcage. "I'm glad you're here…"

After your emotions have settled down, Reiji shook your shoulders slightly. "Huh. The rain finally stopped. How about we head back to your apartment and talk things out? Maybe I can stay with you for awhile!"

"It's fine by me…" Wait, Reiji's going to be in your apartment and staying with you? "Wait, do you need a new set of clothes? I still have some from my ex-boyfriend."

"Wait, you two broke up? I feel sorry for you…"

"No need. You being here is all I needed."

"If that's the case, I don't mind sharing a room with you."

"Are you serious?!"

"Of course, I am! Always!" You stared back at him in disbelief, because you knew better. "Okay, sometimes!"

"If you say so."

"Let's go home, nee?"

"Hai."

You absentmindedly wrapped your right arm around Reiji's left as you both walked on the sidewalk in a calming silence. You felt comfortable just being with your best friend, ignoring the fact the arm you wrapped around was frozen and that his soft cheeks were tinted in a rosy red. Noticing how you instinctively held onto his arm, your face held the same expression as his. This has just gone from soothing to highly awkward.

"Looks like we're here." You quickly got your keys out and unlocked the door to your apartment with a 'ka-chunk'. Automatically, Reiji sat on the sofa, allowing you to sit beside him as he waited for the right time to start the conversation.

“Again, I’m sorry for your breakup and for leaving you suddenly. Early today, I was attempting to meet up with you and explain things but found out you were out somewhere, but I’m surprised you were sitting out in the rain. Do you need to take a bath first?”

“No thanks. You need to go first, because you were the one most exposed to the rain. Your clothes are...wet.” As you pointed out that his clothes were soaked, you were looking down at the concerning  _ bulge _ clearly showing in his pants. “Um, Reiji?”

“Yes?”

“What’s that in your pants?”

“Eh?” His face quickly turned into a cherry after he realized what he  _ felt _ . “It’s nothing! One of Ran-Ran’s bananas must have slipped! Got to go to the bathroom!”

Reiji scattered into the bathroom and locked the door tightly before you had the chance to question him further. “You forgot the clothes…great.”

You went to the extra room you apparently have in your apartment and searched the closet for acceptable clothes that your dear friend can wear. You finally decided to give him a pair of forest green pajamas with white stripes. You also got a towel big enough for him since all the towels in the bathroom were insufficient.

“Nee, Rei-chan! I got some new clothes for you to wear while staying! Do you want me to put it out here or put it on the bathroom counter? Rei-chan?” Instead of hearing an answer from Reiji, all you hear is splashing and  _ moaning _ . You leaned your ear closer to the door, hearing more of the strange noises coming from the person inside the bathroom. “Mmh!~ Ah! Yes!~”

You were confused about what he’s doing and wanted to find out, but the door is locked. You also didn’t want to interrupt Reiji since you were satisfied about this whole predicament. Cutting your thoughts like a knife, you heard the man moaned loudly and the constant splashing coming to a halt. Looks like he’s done, so you knocked on the door again. “Rei-chan? I got you some clothes and a towel!”

From the other side, you heard him getting out of the tub, walking to the door, and unlocking it. “Oh! Hey, (your nickname)! I’m glad you brought me these clothes and they’re even my favorite color!” 

“Um, yeah…” You handed him the clothes and towel as you looked downwards to find something that is not a banana. Its tip is a soft pink connected to a long rod that matches his skin color. For some reason, it kept twitching in need, and you can’t help but wonder what happens when you touch it.

“Let me put these on first!" He closed the door before you could interact with it. Well, today's a strange day, isn’t it? Letting out a sigh, you went to the kitchen to prepare two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. When you were done making some snacks, you carried them in a tray to the table in the living room. Already, Reiji was sitting on the couch with the towel wrapped over his shoulders, playing with his chocolate brown hair as he waited patiently. Placing down the tray, you asked, "Do you want some homemade snacks? It's hot chocolate and cookies."

Your best friend gladly snatched a few cookies and put one in his mouth with a satisfied hum. "Oishii! Your cooking is always so tasty that I wouldn’t be able to leave without being satisfied!”

“That’s bad for you! Your manager would get mad at you if you go to work late!”

“Thanks for your concern, but I wouldn’t care if that means staying with you longer!” At this, you widen your eyes before you feel your face warm up. “Um, thank you?”

“So is it okay for me to sleep with you?”

“What? I thought you would rather sleep in the extra room.”

“I don’t want you to get lonely…” Well, that’s a childish thing to say, but Reiji is Reiji. You knew him well. “Okay, fine.”

“Yay!”

He was about to hug you, but you stepped back a bit, letting him fall to the ground. “Itai!”

“Oi, I haven’t taken a bath yet! Don’t hug me unless you want to get sick!”

“Oh, gomen.” He got up and ate some more cookies before he chugged down on his mug. You also finished drinking hot chocolate, so you went to the bathroom to take a short shower. While doing so, you were thinking about his ‘thing’. If only he allowed you to react with it, then maybe you would find out what reactions you could get out of it. Maybe it might be the reason for those noises he made in the bathroom.

After thinking for a bit, you stepped out of the shower, put on your (favorite color) pajamas, and brushed your teeth. When you walked to your room, you found Reiji sleeping soundly on his side of your king-sized bed. You softly smiled as you sat beside him and ran your fingers through his silky hair. You two have rarely slept together, so seeing him like this made your heart beat loudly and your face slightly warm. It got worse when your best friend leaned into the touch while purring.

To prevent yourself from going insane, you decided to stop and head to sleep, facing away from the other person. You don’t need him to see your current state after what you faced today. You both have work tomorrow, and sleeping together might have not been the best idea, but you decided to accept fate and fall into a deep slumber.

You woke up later at night to find something touching you from behind.


	2. Clouded

You opened your eyes to the dim room and heard some soft snores. It’s still nighttime, because there is no sunlight to feel the warming wrath from. What a convenient time to wake up, you assumed.

You were going back to sleep until you felt  _ something sturdy _ poking your thighs, so you tried to turn around to find what’s poking you, but you felt two arms wrapped around your waist, trapping you in their embrace and preventing you from shuffling or leaving. To top it off, you could hear and feel hot steady breaths near your ear, making your face flush in return. Then, you felt a twitch from below you as that  _ something _ began slowly rubbing back and forth against your body. Well, this is awkward.

You wanted to find out what that something that woke you up in the middle of the night is, but you had an assumption that it was his needy banana-lookalike. Determined to satisfy your curiosity, you slowly pried his arms off of you and turned around to face his sleeping state. You reached downwards to feel his pants for  _ that _ , which you felt  _ hardening _ at your touch, causing a subtle whimper from the brunette. What an interesting reaction from a simple action.

You continued to rub the stiff bulge, chuckling when your best friend sharply inhales and relaxes. You could hear him saying words you assume he’s saying in his probably whimsical dream. “Please...more...”

Doing what he asked for, you slid his pants down a bit to reveal his leaking length. Astonished, you pressed down at the tip, receiving a muffled moan from the person above. This has got you even more curious of what other things you could do with it, but you were only interested in what the transparent substance growing at the head tasted like. You slide your tongue across it, smearing it as you smack your lips for a taste test. It’s not too bitter, not too sweet, just  _ perfect _ . You decided you wanted more of it to come out, so you did anything to achieve that, including licking and sucking it. It surprised you how Reiji hasn’t woken up yet even though his moans are getting louder.

“Oh! Yes!~ More!” Before you realized, both of his arms instinctively grabbed the sides of your head and forced you to take all of it in until your lips hit the base. Pained a little bit by the force, you felt tears run down your cheeks as he guided your mouth, but it didn’t matter, because you were able to draw out more noises from him. Eventually, you felt his hips moving every time your mouth reaches the bottom and his hands tightening their hold.

Suddenly, he cried your name out loud and you felt something spurting into the back of your mouth as his hips lifted in the air and his hands clenched at you hard. Since you couldn’t afford to make a mess and wake Reiji up, you decided to swallow it in as he sank into the bed, exhausted. Dang, that was exhilarating! He hasn’t even woken up yet! But why did he say your name as he released? Wait, was he dreaming about you doing this?

Embarrassed by your thoughts, you went back to sleep, hoping that he didn’t find out about what just happened. The next day, you woke up to smell a lovely morning. You could smell the crispiness in bacon as well as eggs. Someone must be cooking breakfast. You stepped out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Reiji cooking for you two. How nice of him!

Humming happily, you sat at the dinner table and watched him from behind. While doing so, you can’t help but notice his ears turning into a beautiful shade of red and the rising of his shoulders to hide his nervousness. It’s adorable, really. Once he turned off the stove, he slid the sunny side eggs onto their respective plates and decorated them to perfection. When he finished with the final touches, he brought them to the table.

Looking at the plates, you could see how much effort was put into this. The whole plate was a happy face. The eggs form the eyes and the bacon form the bright smile you see on your best friend. He also added some seasoning so that it doesn’t look like a boring children’s breakfast. You drooled at the sight, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Like what you see? It’s my treat.~”

“How can you cook this well?!”

“Me working as an idol doesn’t mean I can’t cook! I used to work at Kotobuki Bento before my idol career took up most of my daily routine and I tend to have satisfied customers coming after me just to have more!”

“Makes sense since you tend to attract a crowd from miles away.”

“To me, I don’t care about them. I only need your attention on me alone.~” At that, you lowered your face to hide your burning cheeks as you began eating it. Reiji chuckled again before eating his majestic masterpiece.

“So (your nickname), has anyone entered here recently last night? When I woke up, I was a mess and my pants were pulled down. I knew you couldn’t have done that, because you’re too naive to know what adults do.”

“I’m not sure. I was asleep as well.” You knew better than to lie to your best friend, but if you get caught in the act, who knows what would happen to your close relationship…

“I thought so. If I want to catch the culprit, I’ll stay up until I have caught them and punish them.” Hearing that, you shivered as your fear worsened. Reiji is a happy person, but he can be scary when he gets serious. If he finds out, what punishment will you get? Just thinking about it makes you excited for what’s to come but also nervous. Finished, you both set the plates in the sink and prepared to go to your separate jobs.

“It’s saddening we couldn’t stay together for the whole day, then we could spend it on solving last night’s mystery...”

“I don’t mind you staying at my apartment for a little bit longer…”

“Eh? Really?”

“I also felt the same way since as best friends, we rarely hang out. Maybe this is the time to do so.”

“What a great idea, (your nickname)! I’ll tell my manager to give me a day off, and you should do the same thing! That way, we’d both hang out and go to places we’ve never been to before! Also, thanks for letting me stay here for a bit longer! This is why we’re besties!” He wrapped his arms around your smaller frame and brought you into a comforting embrace before letting go. “I can’t wait to see you again, my girl!”

At that, Reiji skipped happily and disappeared from your sight, and you sighed as you waited for the taxi to bring you to work. The rest of the day was normal with the manager giving you work and with you finishing it.

When you were about to leave for the day, your ex-boyfriend grabbed your wrist harshly, making you yelp in pain. “Hey, let me go! I have no business with you!”

“Shut up, you bitch!! Where are my belongings?!”

“None of your business! Now, unhand me!”

“Not until you’re leaving punished!!” He bit your neck , causing you to hiss while trying to shake him off but failed to. Then, he lifted up your shirt and rubbed his hands at the sides, sliding down to the lower part of your body. No, you’re not going to let him continue with this punishment!

With enough force, you roughly kicked your heels against his shoe-covered toes, making him cry out and hug his feet as it gave you a chance to escape while fixing your appearance. Just in time, the familiar green car came into view and you ran to it. "What's the rush, (your nickname)?

"My ex-boyfriend! He's chasing after me!"

"Don't worry! Best friend and guardian Rei-chan is here! Just stay in the passenger seat, 'kay?" You nodded and did what he said as he left the car to face (random boy's name). You could hear their argument outside.

"Hello, stranger!"

"Where is she?! She has (hair color) hair, is (height), and has (eye color) eyes!"

"Oh, she’s not here, but I suggest you leave her alone. If I was to be her, you know, I would cherish her and protect her from people like you, because I am like a diamond in the sky while you’re like a normal rock. Now, leave her be or I will call the police." Leaving satisfied, Reiji starts driving his car to your apartment, clearly smiling that he managed to put your ex-boyfriend in shock, but you didn't notice due to you being flustered about how he protected you. "T-Thank you, Rei-chan…"

"No need! It's all the benefits of being best friends, right?"

"Right…"

The rest of the drive was silent and you continued to be trapped in your own thoughts. You were confused how your best friend would deal with you once he finds out about...that. Fortunately, he hasn't suspected, so everything's currently fine. You felt the car halt at an available parking spot, ending your train of thought.

"We're here!~" Being a gentleman, Reiji opened the door for you and helped you exit the car. You muttered a small thanks as both of you walked to your apartment, hand in hand, though the latter was tightly holding your hand. It’s not like you disliked it, to be honest. It was actually pretty warm against the cool air of the building, so you decided to hold his hand in return, making him jump in surprise and hide his face.

Soon, you both were in your apartment and sat on the sofa. You nonchalantly helped Reiji solve the mystery that put him in a mess. Though, there is only one question that stands out to you. “Rei-chan, what were you dreaming? Maybe that’s the reason you were a mess.”

“Eh?! Why do you need to know?! But you might be onto something! Also, sorry for making a mess on your bed and the PJs.”

“It’s okay.”

“Back to the case, the dream I had was a strange dream. Are you okay with me mentioning some concerning words? I hope you don’t use them against me. Damn, it’s embarrassing to say this in front of someone of the opposite gender.”

“Sure..?”

“I felt someone giving my penis the love it needed. I was able to orgasm in a way that made it feel like heaven.” So Reiji’s thing is called a penis and what he felt last night was an orgasm. You added this to your mental dictionary.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think my wet dream was the reason I was a mess.” Wait, that was a wet dream? What does saying your name have to do with a wet dream? When he said that, you accidentally fell off your side of the couch and Reiji looked at you surprised. “(Your nickname)?! What happened?!”

“I just didn’t watch where I was leaning against. There’s no major injuries.”

“Phew! That was close! I thought you need to go to the doctor or worse! I don’t want to lose you like I lost Aine!”

Of course, you heard of the story where Aine attempted suicide, but you didn’t believe the part where he blamed himself for it, even though he could have pick up the phone when he was calling. You believed he has good in himself and wouldn’t cause Aine’s suicide on purpose, so you comforted Reiji to the best of your abilities with a few tight hugs here and there, eventually leading to your stronger friendship.

Interrupted, the brunette’s stomach began to growl with him laughing awkwardly. Did he forgot to eat lunch? You sighed as you got up, went to the kitchen to fetch some instant porridge (you decide), and started boiling water. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and something landing on your shoulder. “What are you making, my girl?”

“Porridge for your poor tummy. I cannot leave my best friend starving, you know.” You could feel Reiji’s heated breaths on your neck as you faced away from him, trying to hide your bright tomato red face in the process.

"How kind of you! How much do I owe you? I can only give you myself, though.~"

"When are you going to stop using pickup lines on your best friend?"

"Never in a lifetime!~" You roll your eyes at his flirting, pour the scorching water into two bowls of instant porridge, and stir them. Meanwhile, Reiji went to sit at the dinner table, waiting to chow down on the food you made.

The rest of the afternoon went on like normal. The two you took a bath and prepared for sleep, but this time, your best friend was waiting for you. "Why must you wait for me to finish brushing my teeth?"

"Well, I want to enjoy this scenery of us sleeping in the same dim room. You know we never slept together until yesterday due to the heavy rain. Thanks for letting me stay for the second day. I owe you so much.”

“No need. Having company with my best friend is all I needed.”

“I’m glad we’re best friends, but I wish we could be more than just that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ran-Ran’s right…” Abruptly, his smiling was replaced with a disappointed frown. His head lowered in gloominess and you can see it in his eye that all hope is lost.

“I’m sorry. I-“

“No need to apologize. Clearly, I did it too early. I should have been patient. Please forgive me.” He settled into bed, turning so that his back is facing you while you were shocked at the quick, heartless words he just said. You have many questions going off your head at this point, concerning if you broke him or not. Tired of asking him, you softly landed onto your side of the bed and dozed off.

What you didn’t notice was the growing strange feeling from the lower half of your body.


	3. Dense

You woke up to another late night, finding that this feeling won’t go away. No, it’s not because Reiji had his hard-on poking you like last time. Actually, it’s kinda nonexistent in its presence. He’s not having a wet dream, but the dream he’s currently having isn’t one of those satisfying ones. You could hear his quiet sniffles and hiccups. When you forced yourself up and let your fingers slide across his closed eyes, you felt his tears running down his face. He’s crying in his sleep.

Now, you decided to check what the strange feeling is, which is where your private parts are. You didn’t know what it’s called, but you described it as a need for an orgasm. You wondered how you’re going to comfort him in his sleep AND fulfill that need. Due to your limited knowledge, you started by lowering his pants to reveal his softened member and covered most of its circumference with your hand. Slowly, you dragged your hand up and down while pushing your thumb against the tip to make an acceptable amount of that strange thick substance come out.

As you’re doing so, the sniffles and hiccups from the person below you decreased, being replaced by whimpers and stifled moans. You can’t tell if you comforted him or not, but you can tell he seems to enjoy more of this. Complimenting his quick change in emotions, you gave the tip of his penis a kiss before taking the whole thing into your mouth until it hits the back of your throat. From there, you bobbed your head while sucking on it, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste and cute noises from the brunette.

You looked up to watch his ever-changing expressions for every movement you do, but you instantly regretted doing so as he slowly opened his eyes to find you sucking him off. You let go of his length and watched as realization hits him, his eyes widening and his face getting redder than Otoya’s hair, which you are not going to question. Finally, he gained enough energy and courage to open his mouth. “(Your first name)?!”

Before he could say that you were the culprit to his mystery, you took the entire hard rod into your mouth, your lips sliding against its skin, causing him to release a moan of pleasure and surprise. To your excitement, the older male covered his mouth with one of his hands as the other one went down to grip your hair as you lovingly do him. Damn, your best friend is hot for every lewd reaction he made. He seems to be enjoying this despite it being with you.

“(Your nickname), your mouth is -Ah!- so GOOD!~ So warm and wet!” He began thrusting his hips into your mouth, matching the rhythm to your bobbing. You were surprised about how he's more experienced at this than you, how he knew what flawless words to say to make people continue to fawn over him. As his best friend, you knew better yet just began on learning about this whole thing, not just “giving Reiji’s penis the love it needed”. You were confused about what being dense means, why has your best friend recently been flirting with you, and why you feel your face burning to any of the intimate gestures you both made. Is this what true love felt like? So whatever you felt for (random boy’s name) wasn’t called love?

Interrupting your thoughts, you felt the length you have been surrounding your mouth around come out with a ‘pop’, still hard and slick with your saliva and the clear white substance. “Eh? Rei-chan, what are you doing?”

“No. This is wrong. It’s a dream, isn’t it?” To make sure this is reality, he pinched the skin around his wrist and an ‘ow’ came out of him. Realization hits him and he looks down at his hands in fear. “No...This can’t be...Please forgive me, (your nickname)!”

“Rei-chan! Wait!” But it was too late as Reiji sprinted out of your bedroom, leaving you alone in bed. You heard him entering the nearest room (you had multiple unused rooms) and locking the door. To be honest, the walls between the rooms aren’t soundproof, so you could hear him sighing in relief as he jumped onto the bed, but the last words he said before you fell into slumber shocked you. “(Your first name), I don’t want to hurt you...”

The next morning, you couldn’t find your best friend anywhere, but got a text message from him saying that he went to work early. “He just had to leave early, didn’t he?” You sighed as you went into the kitchen. You were hoping to ask him questions concerning last night and the time you two were together, but he somehow avoided giving you answers.

“Looks like this is the first stage of a possible romantic relationship, though born through a one-sided sexual affection.” Wait, that’s not your thoughts. You could hear its calmness slice through the air like a knife. There’s only one person you know who would speak like that. As you turned around, your eyes widened to find another band member of Reiji’s. “Ai?” (Ai is older than 18 years old but still younger than you in this story.)

“You’re finally awake. Reiji wanted me to give you this.” The cyan-haired android gave you a breakfast bento and the clothes he borrowed from you. “He didn’t have time to write you a note, considering how he rushed out of the apartment. I’m here to check up on him since he didn’t show up in the dorms and to accompany you while he’s away.”

“Oh. What do you mean by 'a possible romantic relationship’?”

“Simple. You and Reiji are best friends. A romantic relationship can come from any normal one as long as it’s mutual.”

“Where did you get all that info? You’re a robot.”

“Human-like robot.” He corrected you. “And like anything I want to find out about, I researched this data on the Internet.”

“Ouch. Your words hurt, Ai!”

“It’s just a fact.”

“Another question, how is a romantic relationship going to come out of us two?”

The younger person sighed before answering. “Don’t say it like it’s impossible. I’ve been observing you two being nervous when you hold hands or become physically close. Remember when you announced that you have a boyfriend and when Reiji ran away for no reason?”

“Yes, but I assume he felt neglected.”

“That wasn’t the answer I got from him.”

“Eh?”

“I understand what Ranmaru meant by you being dense. You clearly haven’t watched what’s happening all around you. Have you been getting signs that Reiji is different than usual?”

“He keeps giving me pickup lines, he’s been staying at my apartment for two days, slept with me a few times, and-”

“You don’t need to continue on.”

“Oh.”

“Anyways, Reiji has feelings for you. I will leave it at that since it’s best to let a relationship blossom on its own than forcing it. Nice talking to you.”

“Same.” You replied as he left your apartment quietly.

After hearing the usual locking of the door, you looked down at the bento box above the neatly folded clothes. You didn’t notice there was a small note on the lid until now. Whoever wrote this was either clumsy about splashing water on this piece of paper or crying while writing. Either way, you could still read it just as clearly.

_ This is a gift for you, my girl!~ _

_ Thank you for letting me stay with you and sorry for leaving so soon! I’m glad we both could spend as much time as we can before we depart our separate ways! _

_ Love, _

_ Kotobuki Reiji ~♥︎ _

_ P.S. When you finally have enough time and a clear mind, meet me at the park at 7. Doesn’t matter what day, because I’ll always be waiting for you. Ｏｗ＜ _

Idiot. He should have thought about that before deciding to stay outside at 7. But at least he gave you some time before you decide whether to meet him or not, so why not eat what he gave you for breakfast while you let time pass? Eager to see what he made with his cooking skills, you opened the plastic lid to reveal what you call a true masterpiece.

In one corner, you got a decent amount of veggies: tomatoes, celery, etc. In the second corner, you got some rice. Again, not a big deal. In the third corner, there are crispy shrimp, a bit simple to make. Finally, the moment you have been waiting for. This is what makes his bento creations different than any other in possibly the entire world, considering it is the majority of the box and a profanity against Tokiya’s healthy eating habits (no offense). It is the famous and tangy Kotobuki fried chicken! As his best friend, you never knew what the secret recipe to making the perfect seasoning that coats the outside of such a treat, but you knew it tastes like gold and you couldn’t resist getting another mouth-watering serving from that sexy brown-haired prankster. Actually, he would look nicer if he was stripped to nothing but his apron, revealing every muscled feature and hiding his awaiting-

“Oi, are you going to eat it or are you saving it for me?” A voice spoke in a familiar gruff one from a couple of months ago, interrupting your dirty thoughts. Kurosaki Ranmaru.

"When did you enter my apartment?! Also, how do you know where I live?!"

"Exchanged info with Ai and Rei. Told them how dense you are in return for the address, though I didn't want to participate in this nonsense. But about me entering, you decide, unless it's weird."

"Um, okay. Why are you here?"

"Just keeping an eye on you. Bet Ai said the same thing."

"No, he didn't." He just hummed and nodded as he sat on the couch. "So are you going to eat that or should I have it?"

"No! I mean, no thank you." You opened the packet with the chopsticks that came with the bento and began eating. The spiky grey-haired idol scoffed. "If you say so."

For the first few minutes, you both were surrounded by tranquility, you savoring every bite and Ranmaru watching whatever's on TV. "So how's Rei holding up? In the last two days, he only told us he's staying with you in your apartment. Also, did you see anything...interesting?" He emphasized the last word with a smirk, causing you to get flustered. "Well, according to Ai, he's acting strange."

"You meant he hasn't treated anyone like he treated you. Did you do something that is beyond what best friends do?"

"Well, we slept on the same bed and I saw his...you know."

"Wait, you saw?! Damn, he shouldn't walk out in the rain! He should have brought an extra pair of clothes!”

“It’s actually the first time I saw one from anyone.”

“You’re a virgin and Reiji didn’t tell you about  _ that _ until now?!”

“He taught me a few words just yesterday. Why?”

“Huh. He actually does care about you, more important than anyone else. Fine, I’ll help you learn some things about sex, but you must listen to what I say. No, I won’t do  _ that _ with you, unless you want me to.” (Whoops. Let that be an extra chapter.)

“Okay. Where should I start?”

“Strip.”

“Eh?! You mean right here, right in front of you?!”

“Yes. It’s not the first time I’ve seen women naked.”

“Don’t say that so casually!”

“Do you want to learn or not?!”

“Okay, fine.”

Doing what he commanded you, you took off your clothes and dropped them to the ground while covering your private areas with your arms. “Oi, don’t block them if you want me to teach you a few words.”

“You’re not touching me?”

“No! Why would I if I’m doing this for Reiji?! You’re making things hard here!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll uncover them!” You put both of your arms at the sides of your body, letting the rocker gaze at you and nod. For the rest of the morning until noon, you drilled through the definitions and basics by yourself without noticing the said person had disappeared during it. “Ranmaru, I think I got- Eh?! He vanished…”

In the space on the couch he sat at, there's a note standing. You use your hand to pick it up and read it.

_ You're doing good on studying. Thanks for giving me time to tell you this: go rescue the idiot, because it's going to rain at that time. I don't care if you love him or not. Getting your best friend sick is a no-no. Though, I hope you thought it thoroughly. _

This day is very strange…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned earlier, I would do an extra chapter for Ranmaru and possibly Ai, but after I finish with the main story.


	4. Out in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Finally, it took at least a week to finish what I considered the most important chapter! It’s kinda hard for me to portray Reiji’s childish and mature characteristics without making things awkward, so I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! This doesn’t mean the story’s ending here! There are more chapters to come in which the reader is evolving knowledge about sex as well as interpretations about Reiji. I can’t wait to get to the last chapter, because I thought about the engagement date and how it would play out!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this and see you next time! ;P

Soon, it was time. The rain hasn't started yet, but Ranmaru warned you that it will happen eventually. You had already thought over your choices for the inevitable future and decided to dress up nicely under a layer of raincoat, just in case it rains at an inconvenient time. You decided to wear a/an (favorite color) short-sleeved summer dress with black stockings, matched with (second favorite color) Piyo-chan rain boots and a/an (second favorite color) Piyo-chan raincoat. Simple and cute, though both the raincoat and rain boots are given from Natsuki on your last birthday.

You snatched an umbrella just in case the rainwear wasn’t enough before you walked out of the apartment and into the cloud-blocked sunlight. A few seconds from the entrance yet it already began to rain. Hopefully, your best friend is safe under a shelter like you were last time.

However, once you reached the park, you saw an unfortunate yet familiar brunette sitting on a bench while getting drenched by the heavy storm. Wait a second...

"Rei-chan! What are you doing out in the rain?! You're going to get sick!" Quickly, you ran to the said person and sat beside him while holding the open umbrella over his head to shelter him in the rain. Though, after you said his name, he didn't move a millimeter. He was only bent down, looking at the pavement before him and keeping that lost and emotionless face.

"Reiji, I'm here like you asked." You poked his cheek with your index finger as you leaned your face closer. Suddenly, he lifted his head, breaking him from whatever he thought of, but you now regret (or not) being mere centimeters away as you felt a pair of soft lips touch yours, making your heart flutter at the contact. You didn't know what to do at that point except letting your soul escape your body into a place called heaven. It just feels like both of you are now stranded in time, ignoring the feeling of raindrops hitting against your skin. To you, it felt like forever before you two distanced from each other, catching some breaths that were lost during that first kiss. You didn't directly kiss your ex-boyfriend in the past, so this counts as your first time. It took a while before you both could talk again.

"Idiot, what did I say about waiting outside? You're going to catch a cold at this rate."

"Didn't I write down that I'll always wait for you despite the weather? Besides, you'll take care of me and I always find you worrying about me cute.~"

"OMG. Not now. Flirt when you get better."

"But it's not flirting. It's the truth." He took a slow breather before speaking in a more serious tone. "I have fallen in love with you for a couple of years now. I thought it was the end of the world when you found yourself a boyfriend, but when I heard you two broke up...Girl, I feel so lucky that I was given another chance to claim your heart. I wanted to be with you for awhile now, and I'm glad I can finally tell you how I felt. After that kiss, I knew we were meant to be together, not that I'm into Cesshi's beliefs! It's sad that this isn't your first kiss."

"Actually, it is my first kiss." You said while being a blushy mess and hiding behind your best friend's shoulder.

"Wait, really?! What about-"

"It wasn't true love, I realized. I was afraid of giving (random boy’s name) an actual kiss, but when I’m with you, there’s a fluttering in my heart and it makes my face warm and pink. I don’t want you to leave my apartment. I don’t want every magical and wonderful moment to end.”   
“So you’re saying that-”   
“Yes, I feel the same way about you.”   
“I wish you didn’t have to interrupt me in order to confess. Am I that annoying to you or am I doing an excellent job at luring your heart?~”

“Both…” You shyly replied before Reiji pulled on your raincoat and gave you another kiss. This time, however, gave the both of you easier access thus made it more passionate than before. To your surprise, the brunette slides both of his arms to your hips, holding your chest to his and causing you to gasp, allowing him to insert his tongue into your cavern. You could feel it touching every place, claiming that you are his and that he is dominant. It feels so hot that your strength is about to disappear until you both separated.

"Don't pass out on me yet.~ You still need to be punished for doing me hard in the last two days.~" He whispered in a low voice into your ear, making you redder than a tomato. At least he’s softer than you expected. If he did not have feelings for you, your friendship would feel a bit distant. Speaking of which, you felt a prominent bulge twitching between your thighs in a way you thought is cute. “Wait, have you been this way?”

"Just now. I couldn’t resist getting horny when you come close to me."

“This morning, did you-”

“If you’re asking about me calming down its excitement, I did not, leading to me getting caught with it. To be honest, it’s strange how everyone reacted.”

_ Twelve hours ago… _

_ Reiji rushed into the studio, meeting up with everyone except Ai (He's currently with you). _

_ Reiji: I'm here! _

_ Tokiya: You're finally here. We need to get to work. _

_ Otoya: Rei-chan, I have a question. _

_ Reiji: Hmm? What is it, Otoyan? _

_ Otoya: What's that in your pants? _

_ Reiji: Eh?! Ah shit. Must have forgotten something. _

_ Ranmaru: What the hell?! _

_ Camus: The horror!! The horror!! Be glad Mikaze isn't here!! *covers Cecil's eyes* _

_ Cecil: Camus-senpai! What are you doing?! _

_ Syo: Quick! Save the children! *covers Natsuki's eyes* _

_ Natsuki: Eh? You have a surprise for me, Syo-chan? _

_ Ren: *covers Masato's eyes* Sorry, Masa, but I got to save you from the dirty. _

_ Masato: Excuse me? _

_ Tokiya: *covers Otoya's eyes* Otoya, unsee this right now, you're too innocent to know. Kotobuki-senpai, please go to the bathroom and return when you're ready. _

_ Reiji: Mengo, mengo!! Why does everyone have to react over something we all have?! *goes to the bathroom* _

_ Ranmaru: *scoffs* _

"Hahaha. I bet everyone is internally scarred after that incident. Anyways, let's go home as a couple, shall we? I'm in need of some affection.~" You nodded and let Reiji hold the umbrella over you both, cherishing the warmth from the cold rain as you two walk back to your apartment, holding hands. Once you got there, you tried to push the brunette towards the bathroom.

"Go take a bath! You've been soaked in the rain for who knows how long and you're going to get sick if you don't get in contact with hot water!"

"I know, I know! But I want you to take a bath with me! Please? It won’t take long!" He begged, putting his hands together and making a pouting face. How can you reject his request? "Sure. I guess. It’s not like we’re doing anything different than when we slept together.”

“Yay! Thank you, (your nickname)! I will make sure this will be special!” He dragged you into the bathroom, not in the very least worried about getting a new pair of clothes. Wait, special? You thought you were just going to sit there and chat with him like usual, but when you looked up, you already found him stripping his wet clothes down to his bare skin, revealing his perfectly toned chest and his hardened arousal in need of some warmth to surround it. Gosh, that perfect ass though. All of this together with his beautiful light tan skin, the bright lighting, and the steam from the filling tub of warm water. It makes everything feel like it’s all up in heaven.

“Do you like what you see? It’s kinda embarrassing being naked in front of my best friend and lover, though it's not the first time you've seen my cock. It seems that you like it, considering you have been staring at me up and down with that hungry look in your eyes, and I haven’t even dipped my toes into the tub. You just couldn’t wait, could you?” He said this as he slowly stepped into the water, letting his body sink in the feeling of warmth hitting his skin, finally settling at the bottom with a relieving sigh.

“What are you doing standing there? Kocchide, (your name)!”

“Eh?! You want me to sit in with you while we’re both naked?!”

“Come on, come on!~ You’ve seen my charm points, so why can’t I see yours, hmm?”

“You’re an idol and I’m a/an (your job)! Anyone can imagine you’re handsome, in which you are, but I’m just the opposite! I’m just a girl with no aspiring elements!”

“That’s not true! Don’t say it like that! Your hard work and your purity captured my heart ever since I met you arriving in Japan, but I wish I was there to fill in the vacancy of your apartment…I’m glad I finally have this special moment to cherish with my special girl, so come here and lovingly bathe in the presence of Rei-chan!~” He welcomed you with open arms as he gave you one of his real signature smiles. Again, how can you reject this opportunity?

With a sigh, you took off your clothes while Reiji kept his stare at you. The real reason you weren’t willing to strip right in front of him is that you still have that one mark on your butt as a memoir from the first day you met him, which you thought wasn’t possible. You thought he would laugh right away, but when you nervously looked back, his facial expression looked stern and serious. “Rei-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Where did you get this mark?! Did someone take your virginity before I had the chance?!” His tone was suddenly as sharp as a knife, though you ignored it by replying to his question. “No one took my virginity away, but the mark was made when we first met. I lied to you about me being okay when I landed on my bottom.”

This at least relieved the both of you, though your boyfriend was now surprised. “Wait, I made that mark on your rear?”

“Yes…” You answered shyly, preparing for the worst before a hand grabbed you and pulled you into the warm bathtub. Then, you gasp as you felt a pair of lips smashing against yours into a loving makeout session, allowing the other person to insert his tongue and make the kiss deeper. You could feel the high levels of passion as he renowned your wet cavern before leaving it to nip on your skin from your cheeks to your shoulder blades. When he found a certain spot along your collarbone, you moaned loud enough which signaled him to attack it with kisses and bites. He finally pulled back to gaze with doting eyes at the new marks he made on your neck, making a satisfied hum as he watched your dazed red face and the soft heaving of your chest.

“I’m so happy it was just me who marked you mines and no one else. Now they can see who you truly belong to because I’d hate it if anyone, including death, snatched you away from my embrace. I’d hate the fact of you disappearing without me, without my smiles to reign on your day, without my jokes and- OMG! I can’t describe how much I love you!”

“Reiji, the water’s getting cold.”

“Then let’s warm it up, just you and me!”

“Eh?! Wait!” He abruptly pushed your back against the other end of the tub, pinning you before sliding his hands down and positioning your legs back to reveal your soaking pussy. “Holy shit…”

“Don’t look at it!” You wailed as you tried to shake his gaze off of you.

“Stay still. I wish you could get to see yourself right now because you look so kawaii from up here!”

“Don’t- AH!~” You yelped as you felt a thumb lightly press on the bundle of nerves that was peeking out and twitching in need. You felt the electricity flow through your entire body, slightly shuttering in response. You never felt such sensations from having a finger only touching you. Wait, when did he learn how to do this? Oh, right. He had wet dreams about you.

Then, something slick began slurping up the juices leaking out from your cunt, resulting in you to moan in pleasure. "Rei-chan!~ Dame! Mmh!~”

“Oh, (your nickname)! Your taste, your smell! So sweet, so perfect! I don’t want to stop at all!” The way he's praising you, it made you feel a bit more sensitive and want him to continue until you can't take it anymore. He rubbed your clit with his fingers in a way that made your moans louder while drawing out more of your sweetness before his tongue smoothly slides deeper into you, making you choke back a cry and clench down on him.

He's so good at this, at bringing you so much pleasure. You don’t want him to stop, he can’t stop when you’re so close. You could feel a ball of tension growing in your crotch, nearing the point of wanting to release. “Reiji, this growing feeling...am I going to orgasm?”

“Yes! Please do come! I want to see you come because of me!” He begged as he squeezed his digits around your clit harder, causing you to loudly whine ‘Rei-chan’ before your eyes rolled to the back, your hips lifting towards the brunette’s mouth, and your body trembling as you felt your fluids leaving your pussy and splattering onto him. Soon, your body lowered as you returned from your recent climax but realize you made a huge mess on your lover.

Immediately, you attempt to push yourself up from your resting position in order to apologize to him but felt a pair of hands holding your hips down while you were sitting upwards. “No need to apologize! When we’re alone like this, sex can usually be this messy, but we can clean up afterwards. Now, for the main event, presented by yours truly, Kotobuki Reiji! Prepare yourself to be excited over the amazing, lustful experience that will be given to my dearest, (your full name)! I promise you that you will not resist the temptation that is my dick."

"Just get on with it!"

"Okay, okay! I don't want you to leave at a moment's notice!"

He began to align the tip of his cock against your slit, as he does so, you shutter at the contact, realizing where it's going to go. You realized how wide it is compared to yours and became afraid about whether it's going to fit or not. Reiji realized this, looked up at you with adoring eyes, and asked in a soft, comforting tone. "Are you scared?"

"Maybe a little..."

"Just trust me and calm yourself down a bit. You will feel a bit painful for the first time but I'll try my best to make sure you'll feel the most comforting while we have our night alone. Besides, your wetness will make this ride a lot smoother." To help reassure that, he let one of his hands hold yours, letting you grip hard on it when you need to release your stress. He looks at you again, asking if you're ready and you nod your head.

Slowly and carefully, he groans as he slides an inch of himself into you and watched as you hissed in pain while clenching his hand strongly. He muttered a small 'sorry' as he waited for you to get used to his size before sliding another inch or so in, repeating this process until he finally got all of himself inside of you. Even though it's only a minute of slowly inserting his length and you getting a feel of it, he's already wincing in pain. Guess it was his first time as well.

"Reiji, you're okay? Is it your first time too? You don't have to do this."

"I'm okay! It's my first time to feel this kind of tightness, but I want to spend this time with you! I want us both to be each other's first for everything!"

"It's okay to go slow. We both need time to get used to it anyways.”

"Great god, I love you so much, (your nickname)! I’ll make sure we’ll both have a good memory of this!” He praised you as he suddenly pulled his dick out and shoved it back in all in a second, making you cry in pain as water escaped onto the bathroom floor. “Reiji!!”

”Ah, I’m so sorry, (your name)!”

“Idiot, be more careful next time!”

“Okay, I’ll go slower. Tell me when you want to go faster.”

As promised, he gently thrust his hips into you, watching your expressions change between being highly aware and being lost in your own pleasure as you moaned music to his ears. He enjoyed watching your insides deliciously clench around his penis as he pushed into and pulled out of your pussy. “Rei-chan, you can -Oh!- go faster now! Mmh!~”

“You’re sure? I don’t want to -Hah- harm you...”

“Yes! Please fuck me!~”

“Ooh!~ Alrighty! Damn!~”

He began to speed up his thrusts, his knob reaching deeper, rubbing against the bundle of nerves, causing the ball of pressure to grow and become noticeable. “Reiji…”

“Hmm?”

“I can feel it again…”

“You’re going to come again but around Rei-chan’s cock? Ah~ You’re truly the best!”

“Rei...you’re close too?”

“Oh yes!~ Your tightness -hng!- so good!”

“Rei-chan...I love you…” You gave him your most genuine smile before losing it to pleasure. In return, he sobbed as he thrusted into you. “I love you too, (your nickname)! Please come around me! Mmn!~”

Suddenly, as if he commanded your body to do, your insides clenched around the brunette’s penis like a vise and pleasure rattled throughout as you cried his name, echoing in the bathroom. So much pleasure caused you to roll your eyes back and your pussy to squirt so much onto his chest and below. Reiji, feeling your unbearable tightness, followed suit as he called your name and thrust his hips for the last time, finally letting go inside you. You could feel the twitching of his cock as warmth spread so much inside you, whimpering as it slid out, leaving you filled with his semen. He kissed you before sitting back to enjoy viewing your exhausted stature. He couldn’t believe you two would do this within the first day of your romantic relationship, but he’s glad you both enjoyed this night.

Realizing how much water was lost within such a time, he turned on the water faucet, filling the tub with warm water as he cleaned you both with soap. You were too tired to even move, but that made cleaning a bit easier. Once he was done, he stepped out of the tub, let the water drain, wrapped a towel around his lower half, and helped you out slowly before carrying your naked body to bed. He unwrapped the towel around his waist and put it aside as he sat beside you and covered you both with a fluffy blanket.

The last thing you sensed before you went to dreamland was a soft kiss to the forehead and a pair of arms wrapping around you to keep you warm.


	5. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. It took a long time to finish this chapter satisfied. Is it 4 months since my last update? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I’m not sure how it’s going to end up in the next chapter. I’m planning to make three endings and that’s it. My deepest apologies if I said I was going to make a chapter centered around each of the other QN members, but I’m aiming to make this an “only look at Reiji” story, so yeah. This tension is so strong that I hope he doesn’t go insane (foreshadowing). Anyways, see y’all in the next chapter!

The next morning, you felt a finger slide under your (hair color) locks and moved it behind your ear, letting the cold air tickle it, making you open your eyes to find that Reiji has been staring at your sleeping face for what seems like hours with a calming smile and adoring eyes. He’s laying down on his elbow in some kind of sexy pose, showing his perfect abs, trailing down to his uncovered- “Where are your pants?”

Not expecting that question to come out from you, he cried anime tears. “Why do you have to be so mean to me??! I thought you would like a sexy view of your naked boyfriend, Rei-chan... Ｔ^Ｔ”

“I mean, I would, but not now. I have work today and so do you.”

“Aww, you’re right, but I seriously want to spend the whole day with you! It’s too bad though…”

“Come on, let’s make breakfast.” You groaned as you got up and went to the bathroom to prepare your day while Reiji went ahead and cooked something delightful.

At the table, you both sat behind it, eating whatever was on the plate. “So how about a date after we both finished with our work? Yes, we know each other like best friends, but I want to spend my time with you to know you as a girlfriend. What do you say we meet back here around 6, hmm? I’ll take you to the amusement park that I found recently.” You thought for a while. You know when you leave for work, which is earlier than the scheduled time, but you weren’t sure about your boyfriend’s work. He’s an idol and usually, their work would cause them to come later than hoped, so you weren’t sure he would be there on time.

“I don’t know. I know I’ll be there, but what about you? If your idol work gets in the way, you won’t be able to make it in time before the park closes down! Maybe we can do it another day!” You stood up, already finished with your plate.

“You do have a point, but who knows? I might be home before you even know it!”

“If your manager allows you to. Anyways, I got to go to work. Promise you won’t cause trouble out there?”

“What’s the worst thing that I can do?”

“Suddenly disappear without anyone knowing? You could scare everyone with your unusual absence.” You shrugged as you put on your shoes and gave the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to freeze in place as you skipped away. “Love you, Rei-chan.~ See you later!”

Hopping over to work, you spotted Camus dressing as fancy as ever, but whatever he was holding surprised you. “Hey, Camus! We haven’t talked much often!”

“How dare you speak to me, peasant.” You remembered how he still gives you the chills ever since you’ve been friends with the prankster. You wished he was nicer, especially since you were couples with one of his bandmates.

“Ow! Hidoi!” You peered down to see him holding...a water gun? “Why are you holding a water gun?”

“None of your business.” He swiftly fled away before you could bother him some more. _ Aw. That’s too bad. _ You continue to hum happily as you turned to the direction where work is.

Unfortunately, all that happiness faded away when you bumped into (random boy’s name).  _ Looks like I didn’t watch where I was going _ , you thought as you two backed away from each other by impact. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going…”

“You!” Realizing it’s too late to turn back, you were harshly grabbed on the wrist, being pulled towards his chest. “Got you!”

“Let me go!”

“Not until you breakup with that boyfriend of yours and return to me!”

“Baka! I will never sacrifice one whose love is more pure than anyone else’s! I have no reason to return to you! Now leave me alone!” Not caring about hurting your wrist, you yanked it out of his grasp and pushed him back, causing him to fall back and lose his balance.

“Hey, come back here!” You decided to ignore him and continued on, though you now have this feeling in your guts that something will go wrong. However, you chose to ignore it for now.

After finishing your daily work, you stepped outside, checking the current time until someone shouted at you. “Hey, (your nickname)! Guess what? I decided to pick you up from work instead of waiting for you back at home!” You saw your boyfriend wearing a shady hat and a trench coat wave to you while standing next to his green beetle.  _ He looks very strange compared to everyone else in this city _ , you giggled to yourself as you walked up to him.

“Rei-chan, what are you doing here? Don’t shout! What if your fans find you here?”

“Taking you to the amusement park, duh! And I don’t think they can hear us over the bustling of the streets! Now, let’s go!”

“Chotto matte! I haven’t even changed my clothes!”

“That doesn’t matter! Let’s go, go, GO!” He dragged you into the passenger seat and swiftly put on your seatbelt before he hopped into his seat and drove into the highway.

For the whole ride, you stared out the window, watching the skyscrapers pass by, blocking the light emitting from the setting sun. That feeling from earlier still persists. You were wondering if avoiding confronting your ex-boyfriend is the right thing to do. “My Girl, how’s your day going?”

“Well, I saw Camus along the way.”

“Huh, really? I haven’t seen him all day! What is he doing?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that he’s holding a water gun.” Ending the conversation from there, you continued to glance at the ferris wheel that’s now prominent in your view.  _ The sunset makes it seem like we’re destined to be together. _

“Hey, daijoubudesuka? You sounded so emotionless as if our date won’t be that exciting…” You turned to him to find him frowning while his eyes were on the road. “I know something happened today, so wouldn’t it hurt to ask? I don’t want you to be all gloomy. In the presence of Rei-chan, you should be happy. Everyone should, so please tell me. If not, I understand. It’s my responsibility as your boyfriend to protect you and keep you comfy. I began living with you, because I was afraid of leaving you alone, even if I trust you as my best friend. I’d hate it if I lose another person that I loved. Aine is gone...I can’t afford to lose someone else.”

“Reiji…” You put your hand on his shoulder, making him flinch at the contact but fortunately keep the car intact to the nearing park. “I promise I won’t disappear from your sight as long as you don’t make it happen. Just today, I accidentally bumped into my ex-boyfriend, and you know how he’s been begging me to return to him. Good news is that I rejected him, because unlike you, he doesn’t care that I’m around. You’re trying everything to keep me happy, and it makes me think that he’s a mistake that I wish I didn’t meet. But the bad news, this bad feeling won’t go away. It’s like he won’t stop interrupting my life until I finally accept it and it’s just…annoying! I want to forget him, but the weight is unbearable!”

Now, the saddened brunette looked at you with awe for one second before he returned his eyes towards the highway exit, so it took a long time for him to finally put his thoughts into words. “Let’s not think about that subject when we have an exciting time ahead of us. We’re almost to our destination, so I want you to ignore everything else and have fun with me! We still have some rides open, but I want to keep the best for last! Come on, would you reject this perfect opportunity for some  _ intimate _ bonding?” You nodded as his car entered the parking lot. It took a minute or two to find an empty parking spot and park the car. Both of you got out of the car, Reiji taking off his strange disguise and locking his car before he held your hand in his.

“So where should we go first?”

“Let’s get some food! Me waiting for you got me hungry! I haven’t even eaten lunch yet!”

“Me too! Let’s go find the food stalls!” You dragged the dumbfounded Reiji along to who knows where until you stopped at a place that sells (favorite food). “Right there! Food!”

“I didn’t know they sell (favorite food) here! Well, isn’t this your lucky day?”

“Rei-chan, don’t be like that! It’s your day too! Come on!” This caused him to smile.

“Whatever you say!”

After recovering from your starvation, you both went to a couple of games and rides like the swan boats, a shooting balloon game, ring toss, whack-a-mole, and most recently, the roller coaster. Though, that last ride...it scarred you on the inside, as if your spirit attempted to leave your body, but as long as your partner is happy, you are okay with that. “That was so fast…”   
“Yeah, I know! We should do that again someday!”   
“I think I’m going to get sick…”

“Do you need a break? We could go rest on the bench, if you want.”   
“Sure…” You two went to sit down on an empty bench. At this time, the sun is getting near towards the horizon, a group of children blocking some sunlight out as they dashed.  _ It’s going to get dark soon. _

“So what do you think of our first date so far? I’m not 100% dating material, you know!”

“Honestly, I’m still concerned about the feeling, but I’m glad I get to spend time with you, even when you’re an idol and have to keep appeasing your fans. Later on, it will be rare for us both to hang out like this, but it will be like those days of our early friendship. Just a bit more empty…”

“Someday...it will just be us two...someday…” The idol mumbled as he looked back at the horizon. “We still have one ride to go to before this park closes. How about we go there now?”   
“Sure…” You replied, getting up and latching onto Reiji’s arm before you both paced to the last ride, the Ferris Wheel.

_ There’s a lot of children here today _ , you thought as another group of children ran past you. But one child caught your eyes.  _ He’s holding the water gun that Camus was holding earlier. _ Abruptly, the child pressed the trigger, spraying water onto the...oh. Your face turned redder than Otoya’s hair as you glanced down as the brunette whined. “Aww...That’s my only pants…”

“Rei-chan, a-are you okay? Your pants…”

“It’s fine, it’s okay! It’s only a splash! It will dry soon!”

“I’m sorry, sir! I’ll be more careful next time!” The boy apologized to us before continuing to chase after his peers.

“Let’s go to the Ferris Wheel before anyone else notices!” He nodded, trying to ignore the wet feeling in his crotch.

Soon, you both were permitted into the said ride, your cabin beginning to lift higher in elevation. Looking out the window, you can see the rest of the amusement park being lively on one side. On the other side, the sun twinkled over the horizon as it slowly sets, the sky reflecting the red and orange hues as other tiny stars begin to become visible. If there weren’t any windows, you could feel the breeze flowing by, adding to this perfect scenery. You hoped that the universe would allow you two to date casually without any conflict, including the no-love rule, but the feeling that still persists, you weren’t sure when it will end or when your ex-boyfriend will stop nagging you. Suddenly, you felt warmth wrap around you, causing you to look up at the brunette whose face hides in your shoulder. “Rei-chan?”

“Shh. I know you’re still concerned about the feeling you mentioned earlier, but I can’t hold it in any longer.  _ I need you. _ ” He breathed in your ear, making you shutter at the close contact. It’s not the first time he was this close, but it enticed you in the slightest bit and sent tingles down your spine. He kept staring at you, waiting for an answer.  _ What else could go wrong at this moment? _

Only a single tiny nod and he was already on you in a split second, smashing his lips against yours.  _ He feels desperate _ , you thought as he began to bite your lower lip, begging for a deeper kiss, which you reluctantly obliged. His pink muscle reached to places you never thought existed last time, your tongue sliding over the spots it reached, sometimes getting tangled by the other as it carried a satisfying sweet taste. Soon, you both parted ways and the brunette started to feel under your bra before you noticed that the cabin was nearing the peak of the ride. “You know we have a short amount of time before we reach the bottom, right?”

“Just give me a minute.” He said as he squeezed your breasts, his fingers twisting and toying with your nipples before both of his hands pulled down your bottom and delved in between your thighs, spreading your legs apart.

He leaned in between your lap, inhaling your scent before sliding your panties to the side, then inserting his middle finger into you. You began to moan as he made sure your insides were slick and fully stretched out by pressing against your front wall, hitting your g-spot. Though, you wished you had more time, then he could take his time to pleasure you correctly, but for now, both of you are focused on finishing up before you two have to get off. “Rei-chan…” You mumbled as the cabin began its descent, the brunette lifting his head up to look out the window, seeing them decrease in elevation.

“Oh, we only have several minutes left until we reach the bottom. Let’s make it quick.” Reaching down, you unbuckled his belt and pulled down his damp pants and boxers just enough to reveal a great improvement on his hard-on. It was a bit longer and thicker since this morning, so you can’t help but stare ravenously, causing Reiji to squirm. “I...have been practicing while we were apart.” He admitted as you began stroking it gently.  _ And he did it for about half of the day _ , you thought.

“Are you sure you did it while no one else is looking?” You teased, clearly smiling as it reminded him of the last time when he was spotted with his manhood being hard. Your grin widened as you saw him pouting and his ears flush.

“N-No! I only did it in the bathroom...I kept thinking about you…”

“Yeah, and you’re sure no one  _ heard _ you?” Before you got your answer, you felt him slam his cock into you, resulting in your cries as you writhe at the intrusion. You were overwhelmed by the pleasure as he gave you time to get used to his size and heat.

“Sorry for startling you, but we have to finish this or we’ll both get caught. You’re ready?” After a while when the tiny bit of pain disappeared, you urged him to continue, and carefully, he rocked his hips back and forth, pinning you as you gripped onto the sides of his shoulders and kept sliding up and down on the seat of the cabin.

“Motto! Hah~ Onegai!” Eventually, you kept shifting in all angles, trying to do whatever it takes to bring you over the edge. However, Reiji restricted your attempts as he trapped your arms to the side.

“No, no.~ I can’t have you messing- ah...messing our date up with you cumming earlier than me.~” He purred into your ear as he pulled out of you and flipped you facing the seats before pounding into you, causing you to gasp as a moment of loneliness was replaced by warmth but this time, you could feel his entire length getting wrapped by the tightness of your walls.

“I’m...close!~ Ngh!” He began to struggle thrusting into your pussy, his tip prodding against the entrance to your womb, making you yelp as you also feel your orgasm nearing.

“Yes!~ Release all of your -mmh...semen into me!”

“A-Are you sure? I could get you pregnant and I’m not sure if any of us can handle that!” Abruptly, the brunette paused, causing you to wail and bring him into an embrace, your faces mere centimeters apart.

“It doesn’t matter! I want you to cum deeply in me! I’m sure we’ll both find a way to handle all the pressure, even if we have to risk everything just to be together!”

“I truly don’t deserve you if this is the route we should take…”

“Then, make sure you do me right.~” You remarked, the idol clearly dazed at your attempt to make him blush. “Not always do you have to take the lead.”

“...Aishite…(your first name)...”

Returning where you both left off, he kissed you intensely as he’s back to driving into you, reminding how close you two are to climax. Soon, you succumbed to the unbearable pressure, clenching around his phallus as you came crying. Following suit in a few seconds, Reiji sputtered before he thrusted right into your womb, his heated sperm spilling in huge amounts inside. Both of you were now heaving heavily, his body now collapsing, making his dick slide out of you. However, there’s less time to rest as he realized the ride is almost over, so quickly, he cleaned up the mess they made with a few tissues and a small plastic bag he somehow carries in his hat, and he helped you both tidy up before anyone realizes you have done the dirty.

By the time the cabin reaches the bottom, the man let you two off, your boyfriend fixing his hat while you carried the plastic bag to throw away later. Walking to the car he owns and have left parking nearby, you leaned onto his shoulder, snuggling him as he wrapped an arm around your hip. “Thank you, Rei-chan…”

“For what?”

“For being considerate. Not even my ex-boyfriend can top that off.”

“I just hope you make the right choice. Even if you chose to return with him, just remember that what I have given you  _ he can’t do the same. _ Okay?” For once, those words got to your head. Yes, you two were best friends, and you heard worse, but these words are strange in a way that terrifies you.

“Okay…” You mumbled as you went back to your thoughts. Now, you were back to being worried about what the future has in store. You’re now stuck in this conflict. You don’t want to ruin your relationship with Reiji while you were afraid what (random boy’s name) has in store after you rejected him multiple times. How can you handle this dilemma?


	6. Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I finally finished a chapter after a couple of writer’s blocks and procrastination! Now that there’s a pandemic going on, I haven’t done much over the few weeks other than going through anime clips, watching UtaPri episodes, and play SL for about 2-3 times! As an introvert, I truly find this break a bit enjoyable, even though that means that I’m losing some creativity from withdrawing the society, which is why I took a long time to finish this! Anyways, enjoy! (I can’t tell if Reiji is OOC or not, so he might be a bit yandere.)

A few months have passed by with this normal routine. On some days, you two had enough time to have small dates. On other days, you were so busy that you only see each other for a few minutes before either exhaustion or work takes over. During breaks, you were able to text each other about the days and you were both doing fine. Reiji’s career is still intact while your relationship remains somewhat private, and your ex-boyfriend bugging you became less frequent, but that gut feeling isn’t going away.

There was one day where that feeling grew stronger, which is one of those days where you have enough time for a date. Your boyfriend decided to wait outside with his car like the first date. This time, he decided to wear a fake curly mustache attached to a pair of glasses, so when you took your leave, you couldn’t hold your composure as you hung onto his jacket and tried to hold back your laughter. “Rei-chan! Didn’t I say you shouldn’t wear something so obvious among the streets?! Everyone can see you now!”

“Well, I haven’t been caught, so it still works!”

“Oh my _ god _. Let’s get going before-”

“So this is who your boyfriend is…” Suddenly, you both turned to the source of the voice, your ex. “Wait, I saw you before…”

“What are you talking about? You must have mistaken me as my twin brother! Let’s go, (your first name)-chan!” Before he got the chance to hold you two back, Reiji pulled you into his car and drove away.

Since then, your ex keeps asking you to come back, adding questions about your current lover. If you thought that was all you’ll ever face, you’re wrong. Back to the relationship, the brunette becomes more defensive over you now that he knows that (random boy’s name) wants you back. Before every date, he checks on you to see if you’re fine, which you find unnecessary.

_ “How’s your day? Are you bothered? You know you can tell Rei-chan all about it! Just remember you’re mine and mine alone!” _

It’s getting to your head and you were not sure if you were glad that he cares about you or worried that he’s not normal, so you decided to call Ranmaru after work for some advice. “(Your first name)? What’s up?” Just by the first thing he says, you were calmed from all the current struggles of your life. It’s been a while since you’ve last had a conversation.

“I need help…I’m cut between (random boy’s name) and Rei-chan...”

Then, silence was heard at the other end of the line before he replied sharply. “Spill the beans.”

“My ex keeps asking me to return to being together again and Rei-chan has been more than overprotective of me.”

“Looks like neither of them wants to let go.”

“That’s what I’m saying, but I’m not sure how to deal with this! They both look like they’re about to kill each other!”

“It depends on who you like the most.”

“Ranmaru, she obviously likes Reiji more.” A new voice has entered the conversation.

“Ai, this is _ my _ phone call.” The rocker snarled at the teenager, who simply ignored him.

“According to the situation, she might need all the help she can get, because we’ll be busy.”

“I hope she chooses correctly. It has been peaceful since he’s with (Your last name).” Camus added on, sitting far from the receiver.

“Peaceful? I’ll show you what ‘peaceful’ is!”

“Guys, any advice would be nice.”

“Just let your heart guide you.” (Ranmaru)

“Just do what’s right.” (Camus)

“Excuse you, Ice Princess. This is a relationship we’re talking about. Passion will drive them through.”

“So? If she chooses wrongly, it will be risky.”  
“He’s right. She did mention they looked like they’re about to murder each other. If her ex kills Reiji, our careers will be affected. If Reiji kills her ex, same thing, but now one of our band members is holding a criminal record, which is also not good.”

“Kotobuki would murder people?”

“According to the information I have received in this call, this increase of protection and possessiveness is some of the symptoms of a yandere.”

“I see.”  
  


“So it leads us to only two solutions. ** _One, you break up with Reiji. Two, you stay with Reiji._ ** Either way, it will be affecting all of us. But I suggest you choose the second one.”

“I agree with Mikaze. It’s better for Reiji to die than have a criminal record attached to us.”

“Are you sure there are other ways?”

“Anything can happen, but these are the choices we’re left with.”

“Good luck, kid. Make sure to follow your heart.”  
“Make the right decision.”

“I will hit you if you keep putting logic into love, Sweet-toothed Count!”

“This will affect all of us, so we can’t have her be reckless, Hooligan Rocker!”

“Not again. See you soon, (Your first name).”

After the call ended, you quickly looked at the time. 7:34 p.m. Your boyfriend hasn’t arrived home yet from work, so you decided to think over the choices you have…

Soon, you heard the rustling and clink of the door, provoking your head to lift up. Walking into the living room and settling onto the sofa, the idol sighed in exhaustion. “Phew! There’s so much work I had to do! I’m glad I have some time to spend with (your nickname)!” Now noticing you were sitting beside him, his face grew a bit darker and more mischievous than before. It was like a side you never knew the whole time when you were his best friend. “_ Oh, (your nickname) is here already? Good. Let’s get started.~ _”

Already, you were forced on your knees against the hard floor, your skin laid bare against the chill, and your limbs were tied together by hot metal chains that burned deep into your bloodstream in contrast to the chill of the room. Even though it sent a stinging sensation through your spine, you were confused how he managed to change everything so fast. Instead of the usual warm lighting of the living room, you're met with the darkness with the blue moonlight being your only light source.

Scanning some more, your eyes laid on a familiar handsome figure, his perfection hidden under the black lace lingerie, fitting snugly throughout his whole body. Only a thin piece of fabric covered his crotch, fully showing the outline of his throbbing cock. “You’re finally awake, My Girl? You’re such a bad girl, giving me those looks.~ Just what I needed…”

As you were about to speak, you realized you were muffled by a ball gag, your jaws being wedged by its smooth curvature. You were also restricted from movement, your wrists tied together by a knot above you, your ankles cuffed to the ground causing little pain. All you could do was shift a little and swallow as he pulled the tiny cloth out to the side and seductively stroked the length of his girth. “Now, what should I do to you today, hmm? How about a bit of slapping to get us started?”

Your still restrained body leaned forward by instinct, picking your rear end as high as you could go as your legs were stuck to the floor. If you couldn’t do much, why not help him tonight? He smirked as he sat beside you and lightly smacked your butt with the palm of his hand, the sensation passing through your lower half and up your spine, causing you to lightly moan into the bulb and shake your hips. You could finally start to feel your pussy dripping after every slap, making this time more enticing.

“Look at yourself. We’ve barely gone through a minute, yet you’re this excited. I wonder if it still tastes good from the last time…” Going upwards, his tongue licked along the labia, slightly pressing on your clit, causing you to whimper. At the same time, his hands clawed into your buns, making more deep marks than the ones when you first met him. For every stroke, your opening was getting lubed by your secretions and his spit. He continued on, playing with that little sensitive bud of yours and slightly pushing a bit deeper into you. You wanted him to go all the way in, so you tried to move your hips back, but the cuffs around your ankles prevented you from doing so and Reiji realized what you were trying to do. Somehow, he knew this would happen and withdrew from your needy cunt, causing you to cry in dissatisfaction until a sharp pain slashed against your rear. It wasn’t a stab or a slap, but it did hurt. That’s when you noticed he also had a whip with him to complete his looks. “Who said you could pleasure yourself, hmm? Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson.”

He removed the rubber ball from your mouth to let you speak. “I’m Master Reiji. You’re my slave and you must address your master properly. Now, who’s your master?”

“You are!~”

“Who’s ‘you’?” He kept hitting you, sending some more sensations through your veins, causing you to cry out his name as you suddenly climaxed. You felt your muscles tighten up, fluids gushing out of your entrance, before you collapsed forward onto the floor, ignoring the fact that the 500-degree chains that trapped your wrists together were burning through your back.

Breathing heavily, you thought he was done there or at least he was going to give you time due to your exhaustion, but he went in otherwise, the tip of his length delving deep until it reaches the entrance to your womb, causing you to gasp as so much of your insides are stretched. Because of your last orgasm, he was able to push the whole thing in one swift motion, though he could feel how tight you were since you weren’t given time to take a break, which made it more enticing. A second time, he thrusted into you, stronger and harder than the first. Then, there’s a third, a fourth, a fifth, all which pushed you forward a bit, but the cuffs kept your ankles in place, causing you slight pain.

As he continued, you could feel a finger insert into your butthole, causing you to scream out, “Reiji, n-not there! Mmm!~ It’s dirty!” Ignoring your pleads, he still keeps going, shoving into both of your holes. Then you realized that he wouldn’t answer unless you called him master, so with all your might, you warned him. “Master, don’t put your fi-fingers there! Ah!~”

“Even if you tell me, I don’t mind. I’ll wash it off later.” He grunted as he was starting to struggle. You could feel his dick getting thick and hot. “I’m about to cum. Cum with me, My Girl.~” He said one last time before the hand that was fingering you just seconds ago reached down to your crotch, rubbing circles on your clit.

At those actions, you shook on impact, waves being sent throughout your whole body. You shifted your hips in a position where your pussy can envelop all of the brunet’s penis like a tight vise. Your eyes rolled almost to the back as you felt him thrust one last time before he intruded into your baby carriage, releasing loads and loads of sperm from the cock you lived so much. _ There’s so much _, you thought as warmth filled below your stomach. When he’s done letting lots into you, he slid out of you but still bent over you.

Realizing what he has done, you cried at him as tears welled up in your eyes. “You released lots of semen into my womb. Aren’t you worried about me getting pregnant?!”

“I couldn’t resist! You feel great around me!” He replied, feeling a bit offended. “But I wouldn’t mind if you’re going to have my children. Besides, _ now I know you’re mine forever. _” He purred the last part into your ear before he stood up and undid the cuffs around your ankles and the chains around your wrists. You could see the red marks they made into your skin, your wrists still stinging after being exposed to the extreme heat. To ease the pain, your boyfriend softly and lovingly kissed every area where you felt that was painful.

You were panting heavily after some intense “exercising” and you couldn’t wait to finally get some rest with him alone, so after he cleaned everything up, he carried you to bed and laid beside you. “Sorry about pushing you so far. I wasn’t sure how long we’d last if there’s still conflict around us. I want to hear you honestly. Do you want to stay with me or not?” He looked at you with serious and tender eyes, awaiting for your answer.

“Hmm. Let me see…”

**Choose:**

  * **Break up with Reiji**
  * **Stay with Reiji**

(You don’t have to choose. These are just for fun. There will be an actual ending after I created the two bad endings.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. A cliffhanger.


End file.
